1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal configured to be wearable on a specific portion of a human body, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Owing to the improvements, a mobile terminal has been evolved into various types of designs. Specifically, as the mobile terminal becomes more lightweight and compact, it is implemented to be brought into contact with a portion of a human body such as a glasses type, a clock type, a necklace type, a bracelet type, a ring type, or the like, and moreover, the forms of a mobile terminal configured to be mounted on a user's clothing have been developed.
In this manner, when a mobile terminal is mounted and used on various positions of a human body according to the user's purpose and intention, it may be possible to naturally sense the wearer's movement and biometric signals, thereby performing various functions.